


Winged Baby In A Trenchcoat

by spasticsamurai



Series: Ficcles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaged Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticsamurai/pseuds/spasticsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a toddler. With wings.<br/>Dean is a very tired babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble/ficcle.
> 
> I do want to expand on this, but I really don't have much of a storyline planned out. Maybe I'll just keep it to short, cute and fluffy snippets.

“’ean!”

Dean gave a tired sigh. Sam appeared at the doorway, fighting to keep his grip on the baby angel furiously flapping its wings at his face.

Two days ago, Dean and Sam had dropped in to Sioux Falls, on one of their routine check-ins with Bobby. As soon as they stepped foot into the house, a deafening boom rattled the whole house. All three hunters barely had time to draw their guns before Balthazar appeared in a heap in the middle of the living room. The angel had cuts and bruises all over, and a particularly large patch of blood was soaked into his grey V-neck. With only a strangled "Watch him", Balthazar shoved a bundle wrapped in familiar tan trenchcoat into Dean's hands before disappearing in the next blink.

Two days later, the hunters were still wary, but at least they were no longer functioning at DEFCON 1. With Sam and Bobby on research duty, it had fallen to Dean to play babysitter and caretaker. Which, if you asked Dean, was the short end of the stick. Dean discovered that baby angels took several 5-minute naps a day, and then proceeded to wreak havoc when they're awake. 

“Stop that, Cas,” Dean grumbled, unable to fight the grin from his face as he watched his brother get another face full of feathers. One particularly good swipe got Sam sneezing when a few feathers went up his nostrils.

At the sound of the older hunter's voice, the flapping stopped for a moment. A messy dark-haired head turned so swiftly left and right, it made Dean worry about whiplash. When bright blue eyes caught sight of Dean sprawled on the couch, the angel doubled its efforts. One well-placed fist to the nose, and Sam released his hold.

Dean barely had the time to brace himself before the two-foot angel barreled into his stomach. “Buddy, what have I said about flying indoors?” he groaned.

“’ean!” Cas screamed happily, blowing out the TV screen. Dean added another thing to his “Shit to Replace at Bobby’s” mental list.

Before Dean could complain further, Cas plopped himself belly-down on Dean’s chest. He fisted his right hand into Dean’s shirt, slotted his left thumb into his mouth and shuffled forward until his ear was over Dean’s heart.

Within seconds, blue eyes slid shut and Cas’s breathing evened out. Black wings hugged Dean, enveloping him in comfortable warmth.

Sam snickered from the foot of the couch, nose still slightly red from his tussle. “You’re so cute,” he cooed before whipping out his phone to take a picture.

Dean flipped him the bird, making minimal movement lest he woke the angel lying on him. He's now got 4 minutes and 50 seconds of Snuggle Time with Cas left.


	2. 'ean, Ham, and Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a new name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta-ed. Written at work.  
> If you catch any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it later (^_^)

“Sammy! Have you seen Cas?!” Dean’s slightly panicked yell reached the kitchen before the man himself barrels in. 

Eyes wide and flitting around every possible nook and cranny, Dean misses the exasperated eye roll Sam throws in his direction. Ignoring his brother, the younger Winchester turns back to the stove, where he has a batch of bacon sizzling away.

“Sam!” Dean snaps, turning to his brother. And blinks. He must still be dreaming. Yeah, that would explain the two appendages sprouting out from where Sam’s head is supposed to be.

Moving the bacon to a plate at the side of the stove, Sam turns around fully to face his still-stunned silent brother. 

Two black wings flap once at the sides of Sam’s head. Sam blows a puff of breath to shift the disturbed strands of hair back into place. A pointed look upwards and Dean’s entire posture relaxes.

Sitting on Sam’s broad shoulders, with his face smushed into Sam’s hair and his arms wrapped around the crown of Sam’s head, is a lightly snuffling Castiel. 

A breath he didn’t realize he was holding whooshes out of Dean. He feels a small tug to the corners of his lips as he looks at the little angel. Adorable was never a word he thought he would ever use to describe Castiel.

It’s been five days since Balthazar dropped a miniatured Castiel off without a word. Five days of fruitless research in the bowels of Bobby’s library. And five days of Castiel being inseparable from Dean. Needless to say, when Dean woke up this morning without a sleeping angel drooling on his chest (Castiel had gotten better at the concept of sleeping after the first four days), his first instinct was to panic.

“Dude, I think I see some drool in your hair,” Dean smirks, and then watches with amusement as Sam gingerly feels around his head for a wet spot. The sudden movement must have jostled Castiel, as the angel blinks awake with a snort.

Dean watches with a soft smile as big, bleary blue eyes blink once, twice in rapid succession. Castiel’s mouth opens in a big yawn and he almost topples off Sam’s shoulders when he momentarily forgets his precarious location.

A chuckle escapes Dean’s lips, and his grin grows wider when the pair of blue eyes focus on him. “’ean,” Castiel greets him with a small wave and a sleepy smile.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean greets back. He walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug. “Sleep well?”

A hum of agreement answers him. Dean glances up to see Castiel pat at Sam’s hair. The younger Winchester turned his head back slightly, mindful to keep Castiel balanced. “Yeah, Cas?”

“’ning, Ham,” Castiel greets.

It was silent for a split second before Dean’s laughter echoed throughout the kitchen. Sam throws his brother a bitchface, before turning a glare on Castiel.

The reprimand dies on his lips as he sees Castiel’s full attention focused on Dean, who was now doubled over and clutching at his stomach. Sam grins as he takes in the confused look on Castiel’s tilted face. 

“The hell you idjits making so much goddamn noise this early in the day,” Bobby grumbles as he ambles in. 

“H- H- Ham!” Dean manages before dissolving back into another round of tear-inducing laughter.  
Sam shrugs at the look Bobby gives him, though he feels his face heating up a little. His shoulders felt suddenly lighter, and he looks up to see Castiel flap over to the coffee pot.

The angel struggles a little with the heavy pot, pouring the hot black liquid into another mug. When it was almost full, Castiel puts the pot back in its place and carefully holds the mug with his two hands.

Bobby raises an eyebrow when the angel stops at the edge of the counter. Castiel gives Bobby a smile as he thrusts the mug toward him. “Bee!”

Bobby scratches the back of his neck and accepts the mug from Castiel with a grumbled thanks, as he pointedly ignores the two Winchester boys rolling around his kitchen floor in fits of laughter.


End file.
